The day she almost lost it all
by TheBlackDawn
Summary: It starts off as a normal day but after a terrible acccident Megan learns that life is too short. Secrets are reveled. METER (I'm rubbish at summeries) multiple chapters Please Read
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Body of proof

Authurs Note: Sorry for any mistakes

Megan Hunt, medical examiner, was leaving work to pick up her daughter-Lacey- when someone called her name. It wasn't just anyone, it was Peter. She would recognize that voice anywhere thats why she didn't stop, thats why she just got straight in the car and backed out of the parking lot speeding off into the distance. He's the reason for anyone else she would have stopped. She just left Peter standing there looking after the car helplessly. One reason she didn't stop was because she only just got back into her daughter's life so she wasn't going to be late in picking her up. The other reason was because earlier that day her and Peter had got into an argument about why she was so mad that Kate and Todd we together in which he accused her of still been in love with her ex-husband which ended in her storming out and him saring after her. She was angry with him for ever think such a thing doesn't he realize that she loves him not Todd. _Why didn't he just ask me the reason I was so angry instead of accusing me straight away?_ wondered Megan as she pulled up outside her ex-husband's house. She would have told him why, she would have told him anything.

She snapped out of her daze once she realize she had reach the front door. Before she could knock Lacey was already opening the door. "Hey mom is it alright if you pick up Carley and Rachel on the way to horse riding" asked Lacey.

"Sure, as long as you can direct me to where they live"Megan replied.

Once they were in the car an akward silence settled overr them. They were still getting used to having each other in their lives. The whole journey to Carley's house was silent apart from Lacey directing her to her house. Once Megan had picked the girls up the car was much livelier with introductions and the girls catching up with each other. Megan was happy with Lacey's friend they seemed nice enough girls but it was over all too soon as they arrived at the stables.

After a quick goodbye Megan was on the road again heading back towards work hoping that Curtis wouldn't notice she was gone. She was just thinking what he would say to her when there was a sudden flash of light about a mile ahead of her. Once she arrived at the accident she jumped out of the car and rushed towards the already gathering crowd. It was a car crash. 4 cars were involved 2 of those where on fire and one close to it. It had to be the worse crash she had ever seen, even worse than the one she had been involved which resulted in her having parasthesia. After she had got over the initial shock off seeing the crash and the damage it had done she started to tune into what the others were saying trying to pick up on how it happened.

"Nothing could have survived that explotion, so what on earth is that climbing out of the car!" exclaimed one of the many onlookers. Megan looked towards the wreckage and thats when she saw...

_Please Review :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Aurthors note: So here's the second chapter guys review to le me know what you think :). I will continue it soon.**

It was his car, she would recognize it anywhere. It was Peter's. Before she knew it she was running- well more like hobbling with her killer heels on- towards him screaming his name, shouting at some to call an ambulance. Narrowly missing the flames she makes it to where Peter has collapsed a few feet away from the burning car. She sinks to her knees beside him checking his pulse. Once she made sure it was at a steady beat she pulled him towards her hugging him to herself letting the tears in her eyes flow down her cheeks until she was uncontrollably sobbing. She doesn't know how long they sat like that before the paramedics came, dragging her away from him so they could check the damage cause but even then she wouldn't let go of his hand. She jumps into the ambulance with them never letting go of his hand, tears still streaming down her face.

The journey to the hospital seemed to take forever but once they finally arrived he was wheeled off to the OR theatre she tried getting through the doors but a nurse held her back and after a weak protest Megan head towards the waiting room when her phone rang. She glanced at the caller ID _oh great _she thought when she realized it was Kate and answered "Dr Hunt"

"Megan where are you? You were only supposed to be dropping Lacey off you should be back by now" replied Kate clearly annoyed.

"I'm at the hospital"

"What? Why? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. It's...it's Peter" a lone tear threatened to escape, her voice faltered at his name.

"What happened?" asked Kate.

"It was a car crash...Oh God Kate it was horrible I thought he had died" whispered Megan

"Hey it's going to be alright I'm sending Bud over now so don't go anywhere" soothed Kate, knowing full well that Megan wasn't going anywhere with Peter's life in danger.

"Ok bye" Megan sighed, she had made it too the waiting room.

Megan sank down into the cushioned chairs, hating the silence and having nothing to do as it meant she had to think. If it wasn't for her Peter wouldn't be in theatre fighting for his life. These were the thoughts spinning around her head, she thought she was going to lose it and run to the toilets so she could break down completely when Bud walked into the room. He stood in the door way momentarily shocked at the look of Megan he had never seem her so scared and vulnerable. It made him want to protect her even more. "Hey" whispered Bud.

"Hey" Megan looked up at him tears welling in her eyes.

"Any news on Peter?"

Megan just shakes her head in reply the barriers finally breaking down as tears stream down her face with sobs that shake her whole body. Bud sits on the seat next to her and pulls her into a comforting embrace. They sat like that for a few minutes before Megan pulls away wiping the tears from her eyes "Sorry, I got your shirt wet"

"That's the least of my worries. How are you holding up?"

"I'm-it's all my fault" croaked Megan, her throat sore from all the crying.

"How is it your fault? You didn't cause the crash you had no control over it" replied Bud.

"It's my fault because he was there following me" Megan paused for breath but realized that Bud was about to interrupt so rushed on quickly, "We had an argument back at the office where I stormed out to go pick up Lacey but Peter followed me out. He tried to talk, tried to stop me but I just ignored him. He was there because of me. If it wasn't for me he wouldn't be in hospital" Megan's voice down to a whisper, more tears trying to escape.

"You can't blame yourself for that, if a lifeguard drowned rescuing a baby you wouldn't blame the baby, so how can you blame yourself for this?" asked Bud

"It's not the same, this is all my fault" Megan snapped the tears starting to fall again.

Bud just stared for a moment before pulling her into a hug trying to comfort her. He didn't know what to do, he had never seen her look so lost. She was one of the strongest people he knew at any other time the thought of Megan breaking down would make him laugh but this was all too serious. Once he realized she had cried herself to sleep he laid her down gently across the chairs, trying not to wake her and went for coffee. On his way back his phone rang without looking at caller ID he answered "Detective Morris"

"Hey Bud, any news on Peter?" inquired Sam.

"Oh hi Sam, no there's been no news" Bud sighed.

"Oh ok how's Megan doing?"asked Sam.

"I don't know I've never seen her like this, I don't know what to do" replied Bud, quietly making his way through the waiting room to sit opposite Megan. "I've never seen her so distraught and lost it's like she's a completely different person"

"Yeah well she was always going to take any situation involving Peter hard those two are partners and you see the way they look at each other even if neither have realized it yet."

"Yeah I know"

"Well I have to go now and sort through the witness statements. Call as soon as there is any news on Peter"

Sam hung up just as Megan woke with a start. She look around wildly unable to remember where she was and how she ended up there, when she saw Bud it all came flooding back to her. _Oh God Peter_ she thought, "Is there any news on Peter?" she asked Bud hopefully.

"No sorry" replied Bud. They lapsed into an uneasy silence and it stayed like that until the doctor walking asking "Those here for Peter Dunlop?"

Megan immediately stood and practically ran towards the doctor "What is it? What's wrong? Is he going to be alright?" Megan frantically questioned.

"I think you both had better take a set" calmly the doctor responded.


	3. Chapter 3

Megan sank slowly into the chair, dread settling in her heart. Her face becoming more distraught with every unbearable thought that crossed her mind, thoughts of what could possibly be a complication or how he died. That last thought made her breath catch in her throat and her pulse to quicken like she was on the verge of a panic attack. Bud noticed the sudden difference and instinctively move closer to her thinking whatever was to come he will help her though it, she was part of his team. The doctor took the seat beside her and explained the situation, "Hi I'm Dr Venerelli, I have been treating Mr. Dunlop and i can positively say that he is going to recover..."

Megan released the breath she didn't realize she had been holding and if possible sank further into her chair. Relived that she hadn't caused another death and that Peter was going to be ok. She didn't hear the rest of what the doctor was saying but knew that Bud was listening so figured she could get him to repeat it later. Just then Peter's 3 sisters flowed into the room asking "Is Peter alright? When can we see him?"

The doctor turned to look at them "and you are?"

"Peter Dunlop's sisters, I'm Diane this is Nancy and this is Libby" replied Diane.

"Ok so as I just explained to Dr Hunt your brother is going to be fine he has a few broken bones and a head wound with a few minor lacerations but we have sorted it. He will be moved into his own room in a few hours or so and then you can visit him. We will come and find you when it is time" with that he walked out of the waiting room giving them a chance for it to sink in.

After a few minutes once the initial shock wore of the 3 sisters took the seats opposite Megan and sat there. "So your Dr Hunt?" asked Libby.

Megan looked up hoping to go un-noticed and forgotten about "Yes, that's me, please call me Megan" she replied.

"We've heard so much about you" expressed Nancy. The looked that crossed Megan's face made her laugh, "don't worry it is all good"

"I didn't realize that Peter would talk about me to anyone never mind his sisters"

"Yeah whenever we are on the phone to him he will always mention you about how you just cracked a case or how your relationship with your daughter has grown so much stronger than what it was when he first met you"

Megan was shocked she hadn't realized that he thought so highly of her but she couldn't take this right now. Not when she was the reason he was in hospital but his sisters were saying all these nice things about her. She couldn't handle it because if they really knew her they would just think of her as been cold hearted and not care for anyone, she had to get out of there. "Well talking of my daughter I have to go and collect her so it was a pleasure meeting you but I really have to go" she was running away not something she is used to she's all for the stare the problem straight in the face but this time she ran.

"Oh ok bye would you like us to call you when you are able to visit Peter?" asked Diane.

"No it's ok I'm sure Bud will" Replied Megan sending a smile over her shoulder as she walked out of the waiting room. Bud knew something was up with Megan but he didn't know what all he knew was that she didn't have Lacey to pick up. So he followed her out, reassuring Peter's sister's that he would be back soon.

He didn't have to go far, he spotted her as soon as he stepped out of the hospital. She was sat on the bench just by the entrance with her head in her hands. He walks over and talks the seat beside her asking "What was all that about?"

"I just couldn't handle it, them been so kind to yet I'm the reason he is in there" sighed Megan.

"Megan..." Bud started but was cut off by the ringing of his phone. "Detective Morris"

"Hey Bud we need you to come back to the station, we need your help on this case. Oh and Kate said tell Megan to stay there and update her with any news"

"Ok well there has already been a development...Peter's going to be ok I'll give you the details when I get back"

"Ok I'll phone Kate and let her know, bye" with that she hung up.

Bud turned to face Megan who was sat up now only hearing his half of the conversation so wanting to know the rest. "Kate said you have to stay here and keep them updated on any developments" Bud told her.

At that Megan's face just fell not wanting to stay there and tarnish the view that Peter's sisters have of her. "Do I have to stay?"

"Yes! I thought out of everyone you would be the one wanting to stay here. He is your partner if it was Sam in there I would be pestering the doctors staying till I knew she was definitely alright" snapped Bud.

"Ok ok but how would you like been sat in there with relatives who think you some nice, caring person but you know that you're the reason they are there" was Megan's cold reply before storming back in the building leaving Bud sat on the bench gob smacked.

Once she got back to the waiting room she couldn't go in, she couldn't face it. She was about to turn away from the door and get as far away as possible when Nancy noticed her. Nancy said something to her sisters and made her way out of the waiting room to find Megan slumped down by the door way against the wall. "Hey" whispered Nancy.

"Hey"

"Why are you out here and not in there?"

"Because I can't stand the fact that you all think so highly of me when I'm the reason Peter was there in the first place" Whispered Megan letting the tears flow freely something she had done too much today. "We had an argument but it wasn't finished and he tried to sort it but I...I just ignored him so he followed me which is how...how he ended up there" by the end of her explanation Megan was out right sobbing so much so her whole body was shaking.

"Hey you can't blame yourself for this he chose to follow you, you didn't force him to" replied Nancy as she crouched down next to her pulling Megan into a hug. After a few minutes Megan pulled back and asked "So you don't blame me"

"No of course not it was just really bad look come lets go back in there and wait with the others"

Megan and Nancy made their way back into the waiting room when Diane looked up and asked "I thought you had to pick your daughter up?"

"Oh err... I sorted something out with my ex-husband" replied Megan. She sat down with them and for the next hour or so they exchanged funny stories to pass the time, Libby was half way through telling Megan about the time they covered Peter's bedroom walls with girly posters while he was out and when he came back with his friends he had the most horrified look on his face, when the doctor walked into the waiting room and walked over to them. "You may visit Peter now but he is still recovering so only 2 at a time, he is in room 202" and with that he left.

_**Sorry for the abrupt ending I kinda got writers block for the next bit so I thought I would end it here and in the next chapter have them visiting Peter :) also I would like to say thank you for all the reviews :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

For a moment they are stunned into silence, their minds digesting the information. They were happy waiting but now that they could actually go see him they didn't know what to do. Until Megan spoke "Why don't two of you go first and I'll go second with whoever" hoping that she could go with Nancy as she felt she had a bond with her after the talk they had outside the waiting room.

"I'll go with Libby as she's the youngest" replied Diane.

"Ok well me and Nancy will wait here while you go see him"

Once they were out of the room Megan turned to Nancy "I don't know if I can do this" she whispered.

"What? Why, you'll be fine" replied Nancy.

"Because I'm scared what if he blames me like I blame myself. If does I will understand because if I blame myself how can I expect him to not?" tears were welling in her eyes.

"Oh Megan don't be silly of course he won't blame you."

At this they lulled into a pleasant silence both mulling over their own thoughts. Megan was beginning to feel nervous because she still wasn't sure about the extent of his injuries so she is scared to face him knowing she had caused his injuries. Thoughts like these were spinning round her head for the next however long it was for Diane and Libby to return. What felt like mere minutes to Megan was half an hour when the returned.

"Ok you two can go see him now" said Diane bringing them both from their thoughts.

Megan and Nancy both stood up, Nancy leading the way to Peter's room. Nancy stepped in first while Megan stood in the doorway nervous about going in. From this post she observed the extent of his injuries. Considering he had just go through major surgery his color doesn't look to bad an it seems he is going to wake up soon with the way he is twitching and trying to move. His head had a bandage on one side of his forehead and he had a cast on his leg and light bruising in various places but considering all this you wouldn't think he had just been in a major car accident. Megan stayed in the door way even as Peter woke up, she could see his eyes blink as they were getting adjusted to the lighting.

"Peter" whispered Nancy.

"Mug-an" mumbled Peter. Nancy glanced over to her gesturing to come over. Megan came in the room but stayed at the end of his bed not quite ready to face him yet.

"She's right her" Nancy told him.

"I want to see her" whispered Peter hoarsely from the lack of water.

"Hey I'm right here" whispered Megan as she came round to the opposite side of the bed to Nancy.

"Megan...we need to talk" croaked Peter.

"Ssshhh we'll talk later, now here's some water" she puts the cup to his lips so he could have a drink. Once he was finished she said "Your sister is here to talk to you"

He turns his head as though he had only just really noticed Nancy was there "Hey Nancy, where are the other two?" asked Peter.

"Hey they are in the waiting room they came in before but you must have been asleep and the doctor said only two visitors at a time"

Peter and Nancy caught up with each other for the next half an hour while Megan sat on the chair on the other side of Peter's bed just watching them. For the first time ever she wished she had a sister or brother so then all the times in her life when things got difficult she would have someone to confide in she wouldn't have had to deal with her father's suicide on her own and maybe she wouldn't have turned into this cold hearted women she was or at least she was until she met Peter who helped her develop her social skill and build a relationship with her daughter. She was thinking this when another wave of guilt washed over. Suddenly she stood up started to walk she reached the door before Peter called her name. She turned round, tears filling her eyes, watching Nancy look between the two of them. Nancy stood up "I'd better go now give the others an update on how you are"

"Bye" Peter replied his eyes not leaving Megan's. Nancy walked out a ghost of a smile on her lips.

"Look Peter I-"Megan was cut off by Peter interrupting.

"Megan, I don't blame you"

Megan was shocked _how could he read my mind_? she thought. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh don't act dumb with me Megan I know you feel guilty about the accident I could tell by the way you stayed in the door way not really wanting to be here also by the fact for the past half an hour or so you have been silent"

Megan just hung her head in shame and embarrassment that he managed to read her so easily. "I'm so sorry Peter" she moved back to the seat she was originally occupying.

"You have nothing to be sorry for" replied Peter

"Of course I do if I had just listened to you instead of ignoring you, you wouldn't be here. The only reason I ignored you is because I lo-"Megan stopped short scolding herself for nearly admitted her feelings for him. She stood up to leave again "I really have to go now" she turned around about to leave when Peter grabbed hold of her hand.

"I love you too Megan" he whispered.

"I- what?"stuttered a shocked Megan

Without bothering to reply Peter tugged on Megan's hand bringing her closer to him until their lips touched. It started of sweet but soon Peter deepened the kiss when Libby walked through the door "Sorry I forgot my...oh sorry I'll just leave" Megan and Peter sprang apart, Peter letting out a nervous laugh

"It's ok Lib just get your coat" said Peter a smile gracing his lips. Libby looked relived to get out of their quickly. "

Peter turned back to Megan and they smiled at each other "So where were we?"

_**So hoped you like this chapter I don't know wether to continue or not please review to let me know what you think I should do and any ideas if possible :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Authors Note: Thank you for all the reviews and support it is much appreciated **_

A few hours later Kate walked into Peter's room, finally finished with all the reporters, to come find out for herself how well he was doing. What she saw made her smile; Megan was asleep curled up in Peter's arms. She thought Peter was also asleep by the content smile on his face so was surprised when she was walking out to hear him call out her name.

"Hey Peter. I came by to see how you were doing but thought you were asleep so was about to leave" whispered Kate in reply so not to wake Megan. She just stayed in the door way unsure on what to do next.

"Come in, take a seat" said Peter sensing her uneasiness.

"So...you and Megan?" she asked it like a question even though she was sure of the answer seeing the way Megan was sleeping so peacefully and the smile on Peter's face when she walked in the room.

A smile crossed Peter's lips just at the mention of her name, "Yeah this accident made us both realize that life is too short and you can't bottle your feelings up forever." He bent his head to look at Megan and pushed a stray bit of hair away from her face, causing her to stir.

"I'd better go I don't think she'd appreciate me being her when she wakes up." but it was too late Megan had woken and noticed her.

"Kate I need to talk to you, please stay" mumbled a drowsy Megan; she sat up wiping sleep for her eyes but still leaning against Peter as he wrapped his arms around her shoulder. Kate sat back down facing Megan letting her start in her own time. "I'm…I'm sorry Kate, I didn't mean to have a go at you like that" Megan noticed Kate glance at Peter as if to say should he know. "Its fine I told him everything. It's just that Lacey thought me and Todd were getting back together" explained Megan.

"What…Why would she think that?" asked Kate.

"Think about it all those late night calls from the office and like every 12yr old would put 2 and 2 together and thought it was me calling so figured we were getting back together"

"Oh I'm sorry Megan we didn't realize"

"Clearly" replied Megan.

Not knowing what to say Kate stayed silent, the room suddenly turning very tense, no one knowing what to say. After a few minutes Kate cleared her throat "Well I'd better go...oh and I told Joan and Lacey where you are as they were getting worried they said they would come and see you"

"Ok thank you" replied Megan.

Kate got up and walked out of the door heading back to the MEO to assure everyone that Peter really was alright. Megan turned to face Peter looking up into his eyes "I hope you're ready to face my mother and my daughter they are not easy to please"

Peter smiled "I'm sure it will be fine" He lent down to kiss her and she smiled into the kiss when someone cleared their throat from the door way. Megan and Peter sprang apart, Megan whipped her head round about to bite the head of the person who dared to interrupt her moment with Peter to find her mother and daughter stood at the door way.

"Have you ever heard of knocking?" exclaimed Megan.

Joan just laughed as she watched a flustered Megan climb off Peter's bed and walk towards Lacey. "I thought you would like to see your daughter" was Joan's reply.

Megan just glared at her mother and turned back to Lacey "Hey honey, sorry I didn't call"

"It's ok mom. So...are you and Peter like together now?" questioned Lacey straight to the point like her mother.

Megan looked back at Peter and smiled "Yeah" she replied.

"I knew there was something going on between the two of you when you came to the charity gala" said Joan.

"Mom considering we only got together today..." trailed off Megan. Joan just smiled.

Megan turned her head away from her noticing for the first time that it was dark outside, "What time is it?" asked Megan.

"Like half 10 at night mom"

"What shouldn't you be at home in bed?"

"Yeah but I wanted to know you were alright first"

"Oh honey o course I'm alright" pulling Lacey into another hug "Mom could you take Lacey home for me please" asked /Megan

"Sure and when are you going?" questioned Joan.

"I'm going to stay here with Peter. I'll come see you tomorrow Lacey, night honey"

"Night mom" replied Lacey with that she and Joan left and Megan climbed back onto the bed with Peter. She curled up into his arms careful not to hurt his ribs and soon both were asleep with smiles upon their faces dreaming about each other.

_**So what do you think? I think this is the last chapter unless you guys want me to continue further please let me know.**_


End file.
